COM
by Amack2
Summary: A gamer finds himself inside a computer program that has every game in the world, ever created! But as he keeps going deeper into the game, he soon realizes that the stakes are higher than he originally thought. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone, This is my first fanfic. So if you want to read and review, it could help out. I've been thinking about doing this story for a few years, I even did start once, but I kinda hit a snag and fell into a writers hole. But now I'm for sure gonna stick to it. Whoo! Alright, here it is.

"Oh god, my head." A young man said as he got up. He was a slightly chubby lad with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He looked around at his surroundings. The whole room was white. Walls, ceilings, if there were any. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew he was standing on something, he wouldn't even know whether there was solid ground or not. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

Just then, a blue hole bore out from across from him, and out of it came what looked like a computer monitor. On the screen, it showed the words as it spoke to him with a voice as well.

"Greetings Subject 0042. You have been chosen along with many to participate in a testing facility. Here, you shall undergo a series of games so that we may observe and record how we may improve our fulfillment to you and future gamers. My name is COM, and I shall be your guide through this world of ours." The boy had a very confused look on his face. This was a lot to take in.

"So let me get this straight: I'm in one giant video game? What is it like Tron or something?"

"Not quite. Here you shall pick a video game character and stay with that character until you lose a life. Then you will be brought back here, pick either another character or the same character you had before and continue on from where you left off." The young man couldn't believe his ears; he was actually going to become a video game character. And being the video game nerd that he was, he couldn't wait to choose which one he wanted to be.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" COM ignored this and a smaller screen came out from under the monitor along with a keyboard.

"Please type in the name you shall use while in this program." The young man walked up to the keyboard and typed in what he always used as a video game name. "Subject 0042 has chosen the name: 'Amack'. Amack, please select from this list of characters who you want to be." The screen under the monitor then replaced the image of his name with a huge list of characters. Amack couldn't believe his eyes; every single playable character was on this screen! Mario from the Mario Brothers, Cloud from Final Fantasy, E. Honda from Street Fighter, everyone! Even characters from video games based off of movies. Amack had to think hard on this one.

"Hmmm, should I be Master Chief? Nah, he's probably overused by now. Cloud? Nah same thing. I want to be someone that nobody'd expect, an individual that stands out, but still kicks ass. Hmmm, but who?" he thought hard as to who he wanted to be. He thought of every one of his favorite characters and he thought of every situation he might face. Then he finally thought of who he thought was a good idea to be. "I think I'll be….

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, ok, I know what you're thinking

**Ok, ok, I know what you're thinking. 'This isn't really a Super Smash Bros. fanfic!' Well, you're half right. It doesn't really base off the characters themselves, but it does involve them and other video game characters of other games. And I kinda thought they go parallel with each other, both involving a bunch of games into one package. Anyway, please when you're done reading this chapter, review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks. Here it is:**

"I got it, I know who I'll be! I'll be the one, the only…………. WARIO, FROM SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" There was a tense silence as Amack expected a reaction to come. But then he remembered he had to type in the name and from what game it's from. 'Oy…' he thought to himself. '…. How embarrassing….'. After a few beeps, a bright light surrounded Amack and felt a little strange. He started to feel heavier, his nose became bigger, a giant mustache popped out, and for some reason, he had a huge urge to steal from anyone.

"Transformation complete. Welcome, Amack, to the video game world I shall now teleport you to your first randomly selected level."

"Wha? Already?" And just like that, Amack was gone in another huge bright light. He then collapsed in the middle of hard pavement. He shook his head and slowly got up.

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP! Amack looked up just in time to see a semi rushing right at him! He ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him off the street and onto the sidewalk. After catching his breath from the near death experience, he looked up and was amazed to see where he was. People walking everywhere, cars zooming by, gigantic buildings looming overhead; safe to say he was in the middle of a city. Then his wrist caught his eye as it started blinking. There was some sort of watch on his wrist with a red and blue button on it. He pressed the blue button and a familiar voice came out.

"Welcome to the first level. This is the COM watch. It will be your guide during the level and help you with various hints and tips. The blue button is for pressing whenever the screen flashes. That means that COM has something important to say such as what you are supposed to do in the level you are in. For example, in this level you are in the game SPIDER-MAN 3. Here, you are to do three heroic deeds. The red button is for talking to fellow teammates. Just press and hold while talking. You have no teammates at this time, so this button will be of no use to you right now. But hopefully you'll make some friends soon. Good luck." And just like that, the screen turned dark.

It was a lot for Amack to take in, but he understood it all. He stood up and looked around. How was he to do three good deeds? He didn't even know where to start. Just then he saw a man standing at a corner with an icon floating above his head. Amack walked over to him until he was within hearing distance.

"Somebody help! A bunch of hoodlums are destroying my van, please, save me!"

'Huh, now that's convenient.' Amack thought to himself, and he rushed over to where the man was pointing. Sure enough, a group of, what looked like punk rockers, were just banging away at the van. He ran, or hobbled, over as fast as he could to the carnage. Soon the gang members were caught sight of him and started to charge.

"Hey look guys, it's the hero!"

"Get him!"

"Wait, can't we talk this out?" But he got no response but a missed punch from one of the members. There were five of them and they all surrounded him. 'Well, if you say so…..' he thought, and jumped right into action! He started to his right and did a flying kick to the face, then just beating him down until he was out of it. "Next?" he said with a casual tone. Two other members ran forward with angered looks on their faces, but their looks changed to fear as Amack pulled out a motorbike out of nowhere and ran them both over. Then a fourth one came and tackled him off the bike. Being even more pissed off, he grabbed the fourth member and just sat on her while jumping up and down. Finally, the fifth member, a big guy, strolled on over to take him out. But Amack merely smirked and opened his big mouth wide. A rush of fear and confusion rushed over the big guy as he was bitten down upon and was gnawed at until he was spitted out. All five gang members were defeated.

Amack had never felt so alive! It was as if he had stopped a real robbery or something. The van owner from earlier rushed over.

"Thank you very much. You saved me!" Amack was about to respond until his watch started to go off again. He pressed the blue button and it spoke once again.

"One of three requirements done! Time for the next objective." And it went out. Amack walked over to where his bike was.

'I wonder…' he thought. He lifted up the motorcycle, and, in a flash, he swallowed it whole. "…… Hmm, not bad. Now, let's see if there's something else I can do." He looked around and saw another Samaritan with an icon above her.

"Help! There's a bomb at the base of that building! It'll blow any minute!" He looked at where she was pointing and of course, she was right. A black mechanical device was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk right in front of the building.

'You'd think the police would've handled something like this already.' He thought as he ran over. He looked closely at the bomb. It had a timer that said it had 50 seconds left. "Shit! What do I do? I'm no bomb expert. I never really know whether to cut the red or blue wire. Is there even a red or blue wire?" 40 seconds left. His mind was racing. 'Throw it into the ocean? No way, not in this amount of time. Cover it with my body? Yeah, like my body could take it.' 33 seconds. Then he got a crazy idea that just might work. He lifted up the bomb, and, once again in a flash, swallowed it whole! Everyone around him screamed.

"He's nuts!"

"How did he do that?!"

"It's gonna blow!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

3….2….1…. Then…. Amack's gut expanded forward at an alarming rate, but then quickly went back to its normal state. There was silence, then a roar of applause!

"He's our hero!"

"Oh thank god!"

"Yay!"

The watch blinked once again and he pressed on it.

"Good work," said COM. "One more to go." Amack scratched his head.

"I wonder where I'm gonna find the final challenge." He walked over a sewer drainage as he pondered. Suddenly, a hand popped out and grabbed him by the leg, then dragged him down!

**What has happened to our hero? Is he ok? What will be his next challenge? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, yeah, forgot about this thing

**Oh, yeah, forgot about this thing. Hang on.**

**Disclaimer: Only Amack, COM, and a few other characters are the ones I've made up. All video game characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Whew, glad to get that out of the way. On with the show!**

Amack looked all around him. Crowds cheering for him, praising him. Though there were some that looked at him with suspicion, even disgust.

'Eh, screw them! They're just a bunch of extras that don't know any better. It's all just a game.' But he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride rushing over him. But not all good things last forever. He especially learned this when he felt a large tug on his leg and was pulled downward into darkness. He then landed hard on a partially wet cement ground. He got up and kept looking around until his eyes adjusted. A powerful odor surrounded him.

"Am I in the sewers? Aw, NASTY! For a video game, this place sure does stink."

"Indeed…."

"Who said that?" Amack shouted, whipping his head around. A loner figure then started walking out. He wore a furry vest that looked like a lion's mane and very tight leopard skin pants. He had black, short hair with a small beard and mustache. Amack recognized him right away. "Kraven? Kraven the Hunter?"

"You've heard of me?"

"Well, I also happen to be a comic book geek too." Kraven just looked at him with utter confusion and just walked up to him a little more.

"I have been watching you for some time now, little pig man. You've shown some promise."

"Wait, how could you been watching me? I literally just got here like five minutes ago."

"And you have done so much in that time. You fought off a group consisting of five easily, and you've disposed of a bomb using your own……. unique talents. I have grown curious to you and would therefore like to fight you. What do you say?" Amack thought for a minute.

'Well, bringing this criminal to justice would probably count as my final act of goodness. What the hell?' He took a few steps towards Kraven.

"Alright Kraven, you got a fight."

"Very well, little pig man. Let us see who is the better." Kraven got into his fighting position, as if ready to pounce. Amack whipped out his motorcycle and ran over the surprised Kraven. He turned around to give a second blow, but then Kraven close-lined him off the bike. "It will take more than mere Loony Toon gags to defeat me, little man."

"Like this?" Amack retaliated with a quick sucker punch. Kraven was knocked a few steps back, but then ran after his prey. He grabbed Amack, flipped over him, and then threw him forward onto the ground. After Amack collected himself he rolled out of the way in time, before Kraven could put him in a wrestling move. Amack charged up to him and delivered a harsh shoulder ram. Kraven held his chest, then looked at Amack with anger.

He pulled out a machete and started swinging it around like a mad man. Amack jumped and dodged around like a ballerina, twirling all about.

"Not bad, for a little piggy."

"Oh yeah, at least I don't look like a eighty's rock reject!" Of course he couldn't keep up with it much longer and was hit across the chest. He was then kicked against the wall and was down. Kraven walked up with the machete pointed straight at Amack.

"Just one question before I mount you on my wall, little pig man….. Why are you glowing?"

"Huh?" Sure enough, he was blinking red and white as if he was a Christmas light. Playing Brawl long enough, he knew the answer. A huge grin came across his face as he lifted up his legs so Kraven could see his butt. Then….

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

A gigantic fart blast blew Amack away a couple of feet, but threw Kraven against the wall so hard, he actually went through it. Kraven was completely knocked out! Amack got up and smelled the scene.

"Ugh, and I thought it smelled bad before." He went over to see Kraven totally unconscious. "And that's Amack to you, pal." He then grabbed Kraven by the leg and dragged him down the pipe until he finally came to a ladder reaching the surface. He climbed up while dragging Kraven, his head banging against the metal bars. He popped the lid open and several people were surprised to see him. They were even more surprised when they saw Kraven. Amack looked around and saw a cop. He dragged his foe over to him.

"Officer, I believe this belongs to you." He threw the criminal at the officer's feet.

"Thank you, we'll take it from here." Just then, Amack's watch started blinking. He pressed the button.

"Congratulations, you have beaten level one. Would you like to go to the rest area, or proceed to level two?"

'Rest area? I wonder what that's all about? Eh, what the hell, I can go a few more rounds."

"Bring on the next level!"

"Very well, beginning transportation sequence now." And then Amack disappeared into a bright light once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I've decided to change the name of the main character to Jake

**Ok, I've decided to change the name of the main character to Jake. Why? Well, when you have a character named after the Author, it just seems…… well….. stupid! Really stupid. So yeah, screw that. Changes have been made, it's Jake now, enjoy.**

Jake was floating in what looked like an endless wormhole! He didn't know where he was, where he was going. It was kind of a scary feeling, but at the same time, it was mystical.

Then as quickly as it had started, he found himself in the middle of what looked like a highway. Tall buildings surrounded him. From the looks of the sky, it seemed like evening. In a cross section in front of, cars and trucks were going side to side, like a regular street way, but the strange thing was that none of the cars were going towards him. In fact there weren't any cars on the street he was on.

Just then Jake's watch started blinking.

"Welcome to Burnout 2. For your next mission, you must collect 17000 points or more from causing total havoc." Jake looked on with a twisted face.

"And how do I do that?"

"By ramming your car into that freeway and causing a colossal amount of damage." Jake then looked again at the speeding cars going back and forth at a fast rate.

"You're nuts!! I'll be killed instantly!!"

"Not quite, while the car you are in and all those around you will be damaged, the driver in the seat will remain unharmed.

"…. Mmmm, I don't know…."

"You have one minute to comply. Enjoy." Then a zero indicating points appeared on the screen.

"Great." He said to himself. He looked all around him and saw a red Corvette sitting right next to him, waiting to be used. Jake ran to the car, got in and turned the ignition key.

'It's ok, Jake, it's alright. It's just a game. Just a very scary game, that's all.' He started the ignition and was off down the road. 'Oh god, this is a stupid idea! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' He closed his eyes and pressed even harder on the gas, which was hard for him seeing as he still had stumpy legs. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know what he was doing. He knew he was dead. Dead!

Just then he felt a hard jolt coming in from the right side. Glass all around him broke and shattered. He felt his body being scrunched up. His heart was racing a million beats a second and he was breathing heavily. He then opened his eyes as he felt a few more jolts coming from the direction of the first jolt. For some unexplained reason even to himself, Jake got out of the car and ran a few feet from the damage.

The huge jolt that hit him first was from a giant oil truck that could have, should have, cut himself and his vehicle in half. Behind it, he could see various other cars bumping and crashing into it, not even trying to swerve out of the way. Jake checked himself to see if he was alright; there wasn't a scratch on him! He then checked his watch to see where he was points wise. The numbers showed just a little over 14000, but the count was getting slower and slower, and the timer said that there was still twenty seconds left.

'How am I gonna make it up to seventeen thousand with just twenty seconds left?' he thought to himself. Just then he felt a rumbling in the ground. He looked up to where the wreckage was just in time to see….

KABOOOOOOM!

The force was so massive, it blew Jake off his feet and did a backwards summersault, then he went back on the ground and rolled over more and more. He finally stopped and was a huge pile of flaming cars in front of him and even more cars flying all around him, knocking over other cars and trucks, some even reaching buildings around him, yet not one went near him. His watch started blinking as he saw that he made over 20000 points! COM then spoke over the intercom.

"Congratulations, you have now beaten Level 2. You may either now go on to Level 3, or you may go to the Rest and Save Area. Which do you prefer?" Jake looked all around him at the massive carnage of cars.

"You know what? I'm gonna take a breather at this rest and relaxation place."

"Understood. Teleportation sequence initiated." Jake looked all around him one more time and took a deep breath.

"…. I #&ing hate this game…." A bright light surrounded him and he was gone in a flash. He was then taken to another strange area in a flash. This time there were no wormholes, but a soft area full of grass. He was also standing in the middle of a cobble stone road. He looked ahead of him and saw a gigantic white dome with what looked like other characters going in and coming out.

"Welcome, to the Restatorium!"


End file.
